


A Time For Us

by zhmoonlit



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhmoonlit/pseuds/zhmoonlit
Summary: 关于退休以后的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

明媚的阳光透过树木繁茂的枝叶洒落在地上，如同闪闪发光的水晶碎落一地，蜿蜒成阳光的溪流。  
凉爽的风吹拂过修剪齐整的草坪，葱翠的茎叶随着风势微微弯折，正巧落在光斑范围内的青草则被映衬得越发水嫩可爱。  
在这个平凡得毫无任何特别之处的宁静午后，邦德放任自己以一种闲适的姿势窝在躺椅里。  
他身下的这把竹制躺椅是某次他和那个人一起去旧货市场的时候淘回来的，如今近十年过去，看起来与当初相比也没有多少变化，仍是一副半新不旧样子，只扶手处因为长年累月的抚摸显得格外油润光滑。  
过去的他们，平日里都“工作繁忙”、“业务繁杂”，少有真正属于自己的私人时间。  
平静愉悦的假期对于他们两个人而言，从来都只存在于计划里。  
而在残酷的现实世界里——邦德其实挺喜欢对方的这个形容的——他们的休假大多数终止于一通紧急传讯，偶尔还曾出现过诸如爆炸、枪战或是飙车之类过于惊险刺激的假期结尾。  
久而久之，在弥足珍贵的穿插于工作间隙的闲暇时间里，于城市各处那些甚至叫不出名字的市集巷尾游走寻觅成为了他们俩人一个小小的共同爱好。  
事实上，每一次的寻宝之旅都能够或多或少的为他们带来一些惊喜。  
他们在行走间所收获的那些来自世界各地的物件五花八门、形形色色。  
唯有一个共同的特征，便是这些物品皆被一些奇妙微小的缘分牵系着，令他们在看见的一刹那间联想起某段岁月往昔。  
浮现眼前的那些回忆有些是温馨美好的，紧张危机的情况则占据了更多的比例。  
时过境迁的当下再次忆起，却都化作了俩人间一个会心的眼神交汇，无需一言一语，便了然于心。  
所有这些共同的记忆，如同不可捉摸的命运深深埋藏在他们生命旅程里的隐形索线，将那些闪着光、燃着火的人生片段一一串联，再经由诺恩斯们的手编结成网，笼住他们生命又把他们牢牢绑在一块儿，再不分离。  
现在的邦德已经退休许久，久到那些他原本以为会一辈子铭心刻骨的生死一瞬俱都模糊在了旧日时光里。  
那些枪林弹雨、命悬一线，如今已鲜少浮现于他的午夜梦境里了。  
唯有在阴雨天里酸痛难耐的旧伤和关节仍然提醒着他，占据他大半人生的究竟是怎样一种生活。  
躺椅上摆着几个洗得微微有些泛白但仍旧蓬松柔软的靠垫，邦德陷在他们的包围之中，神情慵懒闲适，如同任何一个在乡间享受退休生活的老人。  
没人能想到眼前这个懒散地晒着太阳的老者，曾是一位特工，一名战士、一个传奇。  
那些奋战于世人所不见的战场的战士们、那些不容于阳光下的特工们，他们的结局各不相同，但很少有人能够真正意义上的安度晚年。  
他们中的一些永远倒在了自己的战场上，再也无法归来。  
一些人侥幸生还，付出的代价却是不得不在余生里时刻承受无法治愈的伤痛的折磨，并最终以黯然退场的方式落下帷幕。  
另一些人虽然得以全身而退，但终其一生都不曾获得真正的安宁，他们被无法摆脱的噩梦所纠缠，陷于独属于他们各自的地狱中无法脱身。  
而他们中的大多数——绝大多数——不过平凡收场。  
只是他们已经亲眼目睹太多黑暗亦或是亲历太多背叛伤害，再无法相信人性与光明，阴沉的灰色基调如同驱之不散的乌云一般笼罩了他们余下的人生旅途。  
詹姆斯•邦德，这位MI6的王牌，却不属于其中的任何一类。  
他在任时表现卓绝，处于种种“不可能”的境况但仍能完成任务，身陷死境却最终生还，沐浴鲜血硝烟而荣耀加身，几乎成了活着的传奇。  
他的退场也并非如许多人预料的那般——在某一个任务的途中倒在他乡异地再也没能回来——而是在自己尚有余力时便主动选择退居二线。  
对于离去，这位拥有007代号的特工没有表现出丝毫犹豫。  
好像他全然不曾留恋于那些危急时刻的伴生品，那种聚焦整个身心于一点的专注、高度活跃的思维、本能的紧张以及肾上腺素大量分泌所带来的兴奋刺激。  
他只是收敛起了自己的锋芒，在初秋的某一天将辞职报告放在了M的办公桌上——他的手指稳定、没有一丝颤动，他的报告字迹清晰、填列规范——接着便自顾自转身，径直离开了那间办公室，沉稳安静得不像那个喜欢不按牌理出牌的传奇特工。  
那恰好是一天中阳光最明媚热烈的时刻，他沙金色的头发在阳光的照耀下看起来几乎成了金色。  
那是一种温暖而充满生机的温暖颜色。  
至于那位MI6的掌管者，他从始至终都端坐在自己的位置上，对此不置一词，全无挽留劝勉之意，也没有表现出任何情绪波动。  
好似邦德放在他面前的只不过是再寻常不过的一份日常报告，好似这薄薄的一张纸并不意味着MI6即将失去他们最优秀的一位特工。  
当关门的声音传来，M低下头，他的手指以一种极其缓慢的速度摩挲过上面黑色的字迹，最后停驻在邦德的签名上。  
两秒之后，他拿起钢笔，在审核一栏填写了“同意”，并签上了名。  
当然，那个签名仅仅只有一个字母——“M”。  
这个签署在MI6各式各样正式文件上的名字，在MI6的历史上已经变幻了好几次笔迹，或是娟秀端正或是潦草随性，它既是独属于某一个人的特殊符号，也是深刻于全然不同的人身上唯一不变的印记。  
执掌MI6的人永远没有自己的名字，他们的面孔模糊在代号之后，并且随着时间的流逝最终消失不见。  
不会有人记得他们，为人所铭记的只有“M”，不在乎他是男或是女，年轻或者年老，从没有人真的在乎。  
就这一点而言，MI6的管理者和00系的特工们本质上并无多少区别。  
现任M最后一次注视现任——即将成为前任的——007的名字，然后他合上了报告书的封面，将它放到了处理完毕的那堆文件一起。  
稍后它们将被送往秘书处，在复检之后正式归档并生效。  
从今往后，MI6依旧会拥有令她感到骄傲的007，只不过那将不再是詹姆斯•邦德而已。


	2. Chapter 2

退休之后，邦德在城郊购置了一处房产——正是他如今居住的这处——并不大，附带一个小院子，里面种植着一些常绿植物以及花卉。  
邦德买下之后将它改造成了一个小庭院，植被被悉数保留，只是添置了一些桌椅和装饰物品。  
室内则重新进行粉刷，更换了家具，这些花费了邦德大约两个月的时间，之后他就带着他不多的私人物品搬进了这里。  
他并不是一个人住进这里，正如他并不是这个“家”唯一的主人。  
是的，他称这里为他的“家”，而不仅仅是他住的“房子”，因为这里有他的家人、亲人与爱人。  
时至今日，邦德依然能够清晰地回想起那一天的每一个细节，甚至是空气里混杂的草木芬芳、阳光带来的暖意，他都能准确地复述出来。

“拜托，”邦德看着正从货车上卸下来的家具，忍住了想要叹息的冲动，“我不是说了不要那个椅子吗？”  
可惜他旁边的始作俑者丝毫不为所动，恍若未闻地继续指挥着工人们将家具放置到正确的房间。  
前特工显然对他的沉默感到不满，他微微眯起了眼睛，“你这个品味简直是老头子！”  
“抱歉，我本来就是老头子。”  
对于邦德的指责，站在他身边的加雷斯•马洛里的表情保持着完美的无动于衷，并且彻底无视了对方低劣的人身攻击。  
今天的马洛里并没有穿着惯常的三件套，考虑到搬家的工作量，正装委实不是一个明智的选择。  
此刻，马洛里只穿着件款式简单的藏青色衬衫和牛仔裤。  
为了便于活动，他将袖子挽起到了手肘的位置，露出的手臂上能够看到隐约的肌肉线条，显示出他并非是那种只会挥动笔杆的纯粹文职。  
站在他身边的邦德也是类似的打扮，区别在于他身上的那件衬衫是靛蓝色的，袖口也同样挽了起来。  
鉴于在运输公司卸完货之后，等着他们两个人的还有大量的打扫整理工作，邦德和马洛里早早就做好了准备。  
西装、领带、三件套？无论哪一件都不会出现在此时此刻。  
马洛里接过确认单核对了一遍，确认无误之后签上了名字——当然是邦德的——交还给今天的负责人，并对今天的工作表示感谢。  
目送搬运队伍上车离开之后，马洛里回头看着邦德，“以后你就会明白躺椅的好处了。”  
“也许。”回应他的是邦德不以为然的表情。  
马洛里伸出手，“赌一顿晚餐。”  
“拭目以待。”  
清脆的击掌声，代表赌约成立。  
马洛里转身带头向屋里走去，“好了，先把剩下的事情做完再说别的。”  
“今天先叫外卖？”邦德跟在他身边，肩膀时不时蹭过对方的，“等都收拾好了，估计谁也没力气做饭。”  
“你的体能考核究竟是怎么通过的？”  
“当然是通过贿赂考官。”  
“我以为会指望着能依靠自己的‘专业素养’从医疗官那里蒙混过关的只有前任007。”  
“事实证明，历任007还是有些共通的优良习惯的。”  
马洛里侧头瞥了邦德一眼，他的表情严肃，对自己眼里的笑意却无意掩饰。  
“等着被扣工资吧。”  
“我已经退休两个月了，你休想动再扣我一个便士的工资。”  
两个人随意开着些不着边际的玩笑，走在靠后位置的邦德顺手阖上院门，铜质的圆环摇晃着在栅栏上轻扣出一段富有节奏的轻响。  
松软的泥土在邦德的脚下微微下陷，小径旁灌木的枝叶擦过他的手臂和裤腿，而他毫不在意，此刻，映入他眼里的只有马洛里的身影。  
而这是此时此刻此地，唯一重要的。


End file.
